Five minutes alone
by Karka
Summary: have noticed a distinct lack of JackDoctor stories.... decided i should add my two pence worth... Jack and the Doctor after margeret has turned back into an egg. Rose has gone off in search for mickey...Jack as a plan!


Title: Five minutes alone.

Summary: The Ninth Doctor (Christopher Ecelston (dont think i can spell his name...) and Jack just after Margaret the slytheen turns back into an egg. Rose has just gone to look for Mickey. Jack and the Doctor have a few minutes to themselves.

Pairing: I'll give you three guesses. for the love of God tell me you dont need that many!

Not my usual fandom I know. Never mind. I fancied a little change. This is a good pairing. I prefer the tenth Doctor. Better looking and a gorgeous smile. Never mind eh. Beggars can't be choosers.

Read and review!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh my God, Mickey!" Rose stood up and ran out of the Tardis doors.

Jack smiled. This was going to work out nicely. Five minutes was all he needed. If that. He too stood up, walking over to the console. Hopefully it hadn't gotten fizzed up when the rift opened.

He glanced over at the Doctor. He was still holding Margaret the egg. He placed it on a little perch above the console and started faffing about with a monitor.

"Hey Doctor, how about that drink you asked for?" Jack was on the other side of the console, just outside the Doctor's vision. The Time Lord frowned.

"Now's not really a good time, Rose'll be back in a few minutes and then we're going." He answered, not looking up from the monitor.

A loud pop went off and a cork flew over the console, landing somewhere behind the Doctor. He peered around the console to see the Captain pouring out two glasses of champagne. He saw the Doctor looking and smiled his gorgeous winning smile.

"What? You thought I was gonna stay here and play with the extrapolator while you went out on a date? Pffft. I went shopping. You said to buy you a drink." HE picked up the glasses and sauntered over, passing the Doctor his glass.

"I did indeed." The Doctor smiled and drank. "Oh… you have good taste in Champagne. How did you know this was my favourite?" he looked pleasantly surprised.

"I kinda cheated. I asked Rose quite quickly after you said "Buy me a drink first."" He looked a little sheepish, but he still had a smirk on his face that said that surely it didn't matter that much. The fact of the matter was that he had made sure that the Doctor was comfortable in what he was drinking.

The Doctor smiled, drinking some more. "That and the fact that you knew there was a lot of Alcohol in this one."

"Takes a heck of a lot to get to a Time Lord. Might as well make a decent effort out of it." Jack winked and downed his own glass. "First rule. Never try to think with a clear head. You end up thinking too much." He smiled again, turning on the charm for the Doctor. "So. I bought you that drink. With my own money I might add. So…"

He put down his glass and took a step closer to the Doctor, who also moved his glass to the side. He looked straight into Jack's eyes, and was just about to lean down and kiss the dashing American, when the Tardis door opened and Rose came back inside.

Jack walked off, inconspicuously moving the alcoholic beverages and all of the evidence of it out of Rose's sight. He cursed her bad timing. One minute! One more minute. He glanced at the Doctor. He looked similarly disappointed. He glanced up; smirking at Jack while Rose said something about a second chance being nice. Yes it would. A second chance with Jack would be very nice. She walked out; tears running softly down her face. Mickey had upset her.

Jack waited till she was out of earshot and then pointed at the Doctor. "I'm holding you to that." He grinned, following Rose to find out what Mickey the Idiot had said.

The Doctor smiled. Today was turning out to be a good day after all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok so it was a long drabble. But it's too short to be much else. May write another one if people want to see what our gorgeous boys get up to!

(Hint hint!)


End file.
